


Three Hearts Under A New Dawn

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bittersweet, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Lion and Deer Joint Route, Love Confessions, M/M, MByleth, Multi, Nicknames, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: The war is over, but there is one more thing Claude must see to, and he’ll need Byleth and Dimitri to do it.An alternate polyamorous S-Support, using some of the same lines from both Claude’s and Dimitri’s, and some fresh new ones: a confession born of a union of two paths, if you will.





	Three Hearts Under A New Dawn

The stairway was familiar, even if the tiny dust clouds puffing up with each step were not. A memory from five years past visited Byleth with every stride, yet to him they happened only yesterday: seeing the Tower every day; the night of the ball; that nighttime visit where he wandered in to see Claude and Dimitri bantering like old friends… the memories made him smile. He ascended the final stair and looked out, where a familiar yet different view of the sky greeted him, dark purple hues growing subtly lighter.

“It is so strange to see this place in the early morning,” remarked Dimitri as he came up behind Byleth; he’d fallen behind due to the heavy white armor he wore so proudly. His steps clanked faintly on the worn stone floor as he joined Byleth near the terrace. They watched the sky together, the sun not even yet visible on the horizon. Then Dimitri sighed. “I suppose Claude is being held up. It is a good thing that we have time to wait for him, is it not?”

Byleth smiled, in his subtle way, and nodded in agreement. Claude had asked them both to meet him at the Goddess Tower, so early in the day that it could still be called night, yet the clever man was nowhere to be seen.

Dimitri smiled somewhat in return, but it faded quickly. “I… I want you to know I am sorry for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren’t even completely healed yet.”

“It’s no less than anyone else does. What about your wounds?” Byleth asked in return, his brow subtly furrowed. Dimitri was used to his tiny changes of expression enough to notice and to look a little sheepish in response.

“Do not worry about me. My shoulder has healed nicely,” he explained, rolling his shoulder to demonstrate. “I still have some numbness in my hand, but it should not hinder me too much.”

“I was worried about that wound, but it seems I’ve underestimated you again, Your Kingliness.” Both Byleth and Dimitri turned at the new voice as Claude arrived, his steps completely silent thanks to his dark leather boots. His smile was apologetic as he gestured wide, “Sorry to keep you both waiting out here. I wanted to talk, just the three of us.”

“Well, you certainly have our attention,” Dimitri pointed out with an amused smile. Claude had the grace to look sheepish himself, but only briefly.

“Good point. I was held up by politics; you know how it goes. But let me get to the point. First of all, I wanted to say thank you for all your hard work. Your guidance was invaluable, Teach, and we couldn’t have done it without you, Dimitri,” he fondly said, yet he went on before Dimitri could question his tone, “It seems like our long struggle may finally be coming to an end.”

Byleth tilted his head, skeptical, and asked, “Do you truly think it’s the end?”

“The war is over, but our work is just beginning,” Dimitri pointed out.

Claude nodded in agreement. “The way forward will certainly be rough. Right now, Fodlan is like a newborn: frail and easily upset.” He couldn’t fully suppress a snort at the raised brow Dimitri gave his analogy, but as usual, he pressed on anyway, “If we don’t create a new ruling system soon, the Empire will descend into chaos. The coronation ceremony is the first step,” he looked to Dimitri, who nodded reluctantly. “Only then will Fodlan truly be a single, united land.” Claude’s next words were unusually hesitant, his smile wavering as he looked between them and settled on Dimitri, “I’m… sorry that I won’t be by your side at such an important event, but I’m certain you’ll do great.”

“You won’t be there?” Byleth asked, as visibly startled as he ever got.

Dimitri’s shock was just as evident on his face. “Claude, what are you saying? We could not have ended this conflict without you there, and it is only right that you attend.”

“Normally, I’d agree with you. But I must return to my homeland. As for ruling this new, unified land… Well, I’ll leave that to you: the Hero of Fodlan and the Savior King, as people are calling you two.”

Byleth stared at Claude in dismay, but Dimitri only shook his head a little. “Somehow, I am not surprised. I suppose some part of me suspected you would leave… but are you truly needed elsewhere?”

“You’ve always been sharper than people give you credit for.” Claude smiled at them sadly. “The Fodlan blood that flows in my veins… I’ve made use of it as best I could. Now I’ve got to use my other bloodline to change my homeland for the better,” he declared; iron underlaid his usually-casual tone. “I have royal connections there too, insignificant as they may be. It’s time for me to struggle all over again and see what good I can do. If I don’t change things in both Fodlan and the lands beyond, I’ll never set eyes on the kind of world I’ve dreamed of creating.”

“Your dreams of peace… I recall when you confided in us about them. We will do what we can to see them achieved,” Dimitri pledged solemnly. “I know Byleth will lead the Church of Seiros to a brighter future.” Byleth nodded a little, uncertain but determined. Claude’s smile brightened, then was replaced by surprise when Dimitri added, “But Claude, if we are to have a peaceful world, then this is not goodbye. We must work together to create the peaceful future of our dreams, where people everywhere are left neither wanting nor hated.”

“You beat me to the point, Mitya,” Claude murmured, the unfamiliar nickname visibly surprising Dimitri. “I had this whole spiel planned out, about leading people and giving them hope and laying down new values… about how you’re the only two who can do it.”

“You can still give us the speech if you want,” Byleth offered.

Claude laughed a little. “No, I think I like this better. If anyone would know my intentions, my true ones… it would be you both. Besides, I have something else to ask.” While Byleth and Dimitri watched in confusion, Claude pulled out a pair of beautiful, matching rings from seemingly nowhere. With one in each hand, he offered them to each man, and said earnestly, “I hope you’ll accept this.”

Dimitri stared at the offered ring with open-mouthed shock. But Byleth carefully, as if trying not to startle a deer, settled his hand atop Claude’s. His mouth opened, once, but no words came out, as shocked by the proposal as Dimitri.

“When I first saw you wield the Sword of the Creator,” Claude continued, softly treading upon the thin atmosphere he’d created, “I wanted to use your power to my advantage. When we joined forces with you,” he looked to Dimitri, “I wanted to use you to make my dream of a new world come true. But before long, I realized what I really wanted was to see that new world… with both of you by my side. I still feel that way, you know. I always will. That’s why I have to leave.”

“You once told me that you only do things for your own benefit. But your dreams have always been for the benefit of everyone.” Dimitri almost took the ring, but thought better of it and simply held his hand out instead, letting an amused Claude drop it into his palm. “This is the same, in a way. You are leaving… for the sake of one day being united forever. I am right, am I not?”

“You’re right, Mitya. After all, nothing will stop me from coming back. There’s no way I’m gonna let either of you go, and you didn’t even need me to tell you that. No wonder we work together so well.” His trademark wink brought a smile to Dimitri’s face. He took Dimitri’s hand in his, and Byleth’s hand firmly in the other, his cheeks turning an adorable red tint. “Thank you. For everything. I’ll be back before you know it,” he promised, but Byleth’s arms being flung around him prevented him from continuing. He laughed a little and wrapped an arm around Byleth, then looked to Dimitri with a twinkle in his eyes. “Well, Mitya? We’re engaged now, you know.”

“That is true. Forgive me, I must still get used to this,” Dimitri admitted with a smile of his own. He stepped forward and gingerly wrapped his arms around the other two, privately marveling at how they were at perfect chest height.

Claude sighed happily, but only let a moment pass before he began again, “Well, I--”

“Hold a moment, Claude. If you are done, then I have some things that I also wish to say,” Dimitri interrupted quietly but firmly, a contrast to his big, warm, gentle hug.

Claude looked up at Dimitri in surprise, shared a confused glance with Byleth, then responded simply, “Go ahead, Mitya. Speaking of, it’s ok if I call you that now, right?”

“Yes, though… it will take some getting used to,” Dimitri admitted.

“We don’t mind, Dima,” Byleth said, deadpan, and Claude laughed softly.

“Two nicknames may be a bit much,” Dimitri smiled a little, “but I will try to get used to them, as… tokens of affection. I am not used to even accepting love, after everything that I have done.” He frowned a moment, while his new fiances patiently waited. Then he began his speech with care. “How many years has it been since I was kept awake by hopes for the future, rather than nightmares of the past…”

“You could’ve stargazed with me instead of trying to sleep,” Claude suggested. “We haven’t been getting a lot of sleep either, right, my… love?” he laughed awkwardly at his awkwardness. Dimitri even chuckled a little with him, joyous yet nervous in his own way.

Byleth shook his head. “No, but go on Dima. Claude’s done enough talking for now.”

“That he has. Very well.”

“Wow, rude,” Claude laughed again, then sighed with a mock-pout, “But yeah, yeah, go on.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri sighed and hung his head, but that just brought the faces of his loved ones into better view. “For nine long years, I have had the same nightmare. A nightmare in which I am constantly tormented by those who have died.” He looked away from their concerned expressions, towards the dark corners of the tower where the whispers lingered. “They ask me why I have not avenged them... why I got to live, yet they had to die. No matter how many corpses I piled up for them, in the end, their voices only grew louder. Voices loathing me, calling out to me… their inescapable death cries ringing in my ears, clinging to my soul…” He closed his eye as he felt their arms tense around him, solid and grounding and real. “Even now, I can always hear them. I am certain I will be hearing them until the day I die. But I will not cover my ears. I will go on living, and their voices will serve as a warning. As a king,” he opened his eye to the growing sunrise, “and as a wretch who claimed countless lives… I will build a Kingdom where the people can live in peace.”

“I didn’t realize you also had a speech prepared,” Claude joked, but very softly.

“I admit, I had given this some thought.” Dimitri smiled to himself. “Though, I am sure she would laugh and call such talk foolish. That our dreams,” he looked at Claude and Byleth, “are naive at best. But I wish to change this world in my own way. Conveniently, our true goals were always very similar,” he noted, and Claude nodded in agreement. He looked to Byleth then, “Well, Your Grace,” smiling at Byleth’s uncertain look, “while Claude is… gone, we shall be busy tomorrow. Our first order of business will be the coronation.”

“Tell me how it goes. I can’t be there, but I want to hear all about it,” Claude murmured, his head resting against Mitya’s snow-white chest piece.

“We’ll tell you every detail,” Byleth promised in return. “It’ll be like you were there with us.”

Claude closed his eyes, briefly, his smile solemn. “I can’t wait to hear about it.”

“It’s still hard to believe. We have come so far,” Dimitri mused. “A teacher, students… now an archbishop and rulers. Yet your guidance will be what I remember best… aha. Claude, you were truly more prepared for this then I was,” he admitted. “I do not even have a nickname for you. For Byleth, I was thinking ‘my beloved’, but I could not think of something suitable for...” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“Let me guess,” Claude began, but Dimitri held up a hand to forestall him. Claude reluctantly stopped, even though he wanted to protest the loss of Dimitri’s arm around him.

“I only have one ring,” Dimitri admitted. “I would want nothing more than to promise myself to you both, but… I did not expect to confess tonight. I… did not even expect to be so fortunate as to confess to you both.” He held out his sole ring, beautiful in its own right, and frowned sheepishly.

“Well, you already know my feelings on the matter,” Claude assured him warmly. “But we can always get a second ring when we reunite. Why not give it to--”

“Let’s give them to Claude.” Byleth suddenly put in; from out of nowhere, the ring his father gave him was in his hand, catching Claude and Dimitri’s gazes. “Because he’ll be gone. Then we can get a second pair of rings,” he nodded to the stunned Dimitri, “and give them to each other. When we meet again, we shall each have two.” He looked to them both and simply stated, “Claude. Dimitri. I love you so much. We’ll make this work.”

Dimitri’s mouth opened and closed a few times, wordless. Claude just barely managed to speak first, “If you want to do that… I’d be ecstatic. Really. I’d… I’d be honored beyond even my way with words. So, Mitya, Byleth… let’s seal the deal.”

“I… see. Yes.” Dimitri laughed a little, his cheeks pink with joy. “Then, yes, let us exchange them, shall we?” He pulled free his gloves, and only after he and Claude tossed theirs onto the dusty floor did he notice Byleth’s raised brows. “It is... another bad habit,” Dimitri admitted sheepishly.

Byleth smiled a little, shook his head, then tied his black leather gloves to his belt. “No. I don’t really mind. This is more important.”

“You are right, my beloved… beloved.” Dimitri cleared his throat and focused on taking Claude’s hand. His own only shook a little as he slipped his ring upon Claude’s finger, and when he looked up and saw the genuine awe on Claude’s face, he felt his heart flutter with joy.

As if taking his turn, Byleth gently took Claude’s other hand and slid his gorgeous ring on. He didn’t let go, either, but simply turned Claude’s hand in his, watching the gemstones glint in the newly risen light of dawn.

“Alright, now it’s my turn,” Claude said softly. He held each of their hands, slipping each of his rings onto first Byleth, then Dimitri. The four rings glimmered together, beautiful and soft on the hands which refused to let go of one another.

“Your hands… they’re so warm,” Dimitri whispered, transfixed. “Never would I have thought that I could hold them so, under such a happy day as this. May they cling to my own forevermore… in spirit, if not physically.” Then he let go, but only to bring both Claude and Byleth close to him with his arms, so strong yet so gentle.

Claude smiled a little at the specification. He began to whisper, “We’ll only be apart for a short while. And....” he almost said he was leaving that very day, yet he hesitated. He decided against ruining so perfect a moment, where he was surrounded by warmth and affection. Softer, he said, “I love you. With everything that I am. And the next time we see each other, it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.”

Byleth’s bright green eyes stared at Claude lovingly. He carefully grasped Claude’s hand, his thumb running over the new ring there, and rested his head against Dimitri’s chest while wrapped in one of the king’s strong arms. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to. Their hearts were in accord. A new dawn was upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship came out of nowhere, mugged me in an alley, and stole my heart. I hope y’all enjoy, and if ya did, please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> If you like my work in general, then please consider checking out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
